Angelina Kudou Shields
Angelina Kudou Shields (アンジェリーナ・クドウ・シールズ) was a foreign exchange student from USNA who arrived at First High School in AD 2096, January as a freshman student, taking Shizuku's place as exchange student, who went to study in USNA in Berkeley, California. Visitor Chapter (I) She is a descendant of Kudou Retsu's brother (from Kudou Family) who went to USNA. Because of her popularity and due to her mission, she chose not to spend time after school, she did not decide on which club to join but instead became a temporary member of the Student Council with the excuse of understanding Japanese High School Education System. She refers to herself as "Lina", and usually was seen with Miyuki, due to which the students referred to them as Twin Beauties. Appearance and Personality Lina is described as someone whose beauty is comparable to Miyuki's. She has blue eyes and blonde hair tied in twin tails. Her hair is long enough that one can say that it's easily two times longer when untied. Upon enrolling at First High, she shows a polite and friendly personality. However, she gets easily flustered and falters when asked about inquisitive questions, which makes her inept in information gathering missions according to her own words. She had some misgivings about Japanese fashion, as she wore a completely outdated outfit during her first encounter with Tatsuya and co, prompting her subordinate Sylvia to scold her. She also has a competitive side, which usually surfaces when facing against Miyuki. As a soldier, Lina takes great pride in her position as Sirius and follows her orders to the letter (even orders such as executing the deserters from the USNA military, despite being acquainted with some of them), showing a great sense of responsibility. However, she dislikes such missions and she even vomited after her first few "hunt and execute missions". According to Tatsuya, Lina doesn't have the necessary mentality to be a soldier, as she is too gentle. She also appears to believe that it's the duty of the Magicians to serve their country and that she herself was the only one who could bear heavy responsibilities as one of the strongest magicians alive, showing a somewhat simplistic way of thinking. However, her encounter with the Shiba siblings made her to start questioning those beliefs and realize that she could (and can) choose a different path in life. Over the course of her stay in Japan, Lina is shown to have developed feelings for Tatsuya, something she instinctively knows but refuses to admit. Background Lina is the granddaughter of Kudou Retsu's brother, her mother being his daughter. Angie Sirius She joined Stars three years ago, but she only has had a military career of one and a half years, even after she took the position of High Commander of Stars. She beat the previous Sirius, William Sirius, in combat, earning her the title. Abilities With the title of "Sirius" bestowed upon her, Lina is given the honor and status of being the most powerful combat Magician in the USNA military. Only those who have defeated the previous "Sirius" can earn this title. She relies on her superior speed in magic activation and physical movement to overwhelm her opponents in a battle. Furthermore, unlike many magicians, she is not above using assorted weapons, from knives to an automatic pistol equipped with a silencer to supplement her impressive hand-to-hand combat skills and magic abilities. Physical Abilities Lina is not only skilled as a Magician, but also as a physical combatant. Tatsuya notes that while Lina's hand-to-hand skills weren't on his level (i.e. master level), they were more than enough to be classified as first-class. Lina appears to be highly well-trained and boasts incredibly fast physical movements, which she uses in conjunction with her magic to take opponents down. Magic Abilities Purely in terms of magic, despite her ability to use Strategic-Class Magic (which by definition is large scale, wide-area magic), Lina naturally specializes in high speed, small-scale, high-impact magic. As such, her invocation speed is blindingly fast, even faster than Miyuki's, whose processing speed was so fast that the school equipment couldn't keep up and accurately measure it. Lina's invocation speed is presumed to be the fastest of any character introduced so far. Both the power and reach of Lina's Zone Interference appear to lose out to Miyuki's, however, her magic abilities are nevertheless among the highest of caliber among Magicians in the world. Systematic Magic Within Systematic Magic, Lina specializes in Dispersion-Type Magic and Movement-Type Magic. *'Dancing Blades' :Presumably a Movement-Type Magic that Lina uses on her knife Integrated Devices to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent. *'Molecular Divider' :A classified USNA military magic that weakens molecular bonds developed by Major William Sirius, the previous USNA Combat Magician Commander, and improved by Lina. It can allow the user to cut through any physical object. Lina activates Molecular Divider with her knife Integrated Casting Device during her duel with Miyuki. *'Muspelheim' :A Dispersion-Type area magic which decomposed gas molecules into plasma, and furthermore, by forcibly separating the ions from the electrons, created a high energy electromagnetic field. *'Heavy Metal Burst' :An incredibly powerful Strategic-Class Dispersion-Type Magic that disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. This high energy plasma is then expelled in all direction from the user, destroying everything in its path. While Heavy Metal Burst is not unique to Lina, she is the only one able to use this magic at a level needed for it to be used in combat, or at least on the level for it to be classified as Strategic-Class Magic. In terms of potency, Heavy Metal Burst is widely considered to be the strongest registered Strategic-Class Magic. *'Parade' :A highly complex, multi-system Counter Magic derived from the Ancient Magic technique Matoi that involves manipulating color, shape, sound, heat, and even position to project an illusion of the caster to fool the opponent. It stops the opponent from casting magic by preventing the opponent's ability to set coordinates for his or her magic. This is done by interfering with both visual signals (certain spells need visual confirmation) and by creating a duplicate of the user even within the Information Dimension (prevents accurate targeting of the user's Eidos by the opponent). Equipment Knife Integrated CAD A specialized CAD that has several Movement-Type spells programmed into it. Throwing the knife activates the magic to speed up the knife and change its direction. Pistol A medium-sized automatic pistol with a silencer that Lina usually uses to execute deserters. She applies Data Fortification on the bullet to pierce through the passive Data Fortification that all Magicians employ as a defense. Brionac Brionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic Heavy Metal Burst, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the invocation of magic and manifestation of the effects. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. References Category:Characters Category:USNA Category:Magicians Category:Kudou Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Military Category:Stars Category:Strategic-Class Magicians Category:Thirteen Apostles